narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Night To Remember
Three days was a long time to be bathing in the sun in an area with a thin an ozone layer as thin as the pan of hard rock baked underneath of it, dressed with grains of soft, dry sand. Sometimes, Chieko missed that wet, moist, soil of Konoha. The constantly moist grass, the worms that came with that fertile soil, perfect for agriculture. Out here, nothing but sand and more sand, maybe a cactus or two occasionally. Other than that, nothing but the sand and the sun. What a depressing land. With her flat, open toe sandals, the sand crept between her toes with every step she took. The sand was warm. Okay, the sand was really hot. Chieko couldn't stand it. It was like trying to walk through a pathway of hot coal, like the ones used for massages. She couldn't stand it, which is why she wished she'd already reach this stupid village. Dressed in brown sandals, a cream colored dress that reached down to the middle of her thighs, a brown hat that covered the top of her head and black sunglasses that protected her eyes, http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140318042401/narutofanon/images/7/70/Chieko_6.jpg Chieko was prepared for this climate, but preparations didn't make it any less annoying. Of course, the dress revealed a bit of her cleavage, perhaps more skin than required and the earrings and brown waistband were just accessories as well. From the looks of it, she didn't even look like a kunoichi, but that exactly was the plan. Hopefully, she'd draw out some bandits with this civilian look. It had worked to a degree, but those were only small bandit groups just looking to have some....fun with Chieko. They weren't big groups looking for hostages to use against the villages. None like that one group from a few weeks ago, that was only defeated because of Chieko and her Two partners. Suddenly, Sunagakure appeared in the distance, first appearing as a silhouette, but as she grew closer and closer to the village, details could be made out. Seemingly, well randomly, was a figure standing at the entrance as if they were waiting for Chieko. Probably her escort. Since the Fourth War, Sunagakure had kicked up it's defensive strategies and security quite a bit, ensuring that no one just simply walked in and out of the village. It was required but sometimes a bit annoying, because if you didn't have an escort waiting then you had to wait out in the sun for one to arrive and that could take hours. Inevitably reaching the entrance, Chieko stood before a tall man with bright red hair, a white T-shirt completed with a white jacket. The man had an odd appearance, which was interesting in some way. The man stood their silently, not uttering a word, just looking out at the distance. Chieko decided to break the silence, "So I assume you've never seen an Akimichi dressed in clothes like these, huh?", she inquired. A dark voice told him of his mission. Words telling him of his duty, a job that only they could entrust to their strongest ANBU. Rumor had it that the kid was also being trained to succeed his master. An honorable cause indeed. He spent sunrise to sun-fall manipulating his dolls. Each creation an extension of himself. Even at such a young age, the ANBU child had a vast amount of potential. And his pattern of speaking hinted at something darker. A realization which would alter his life for all eternity. It all began with a scroll about a young red hair child... Sand kissed his cheek, bringing his mind back to reality. Now is not a good time for such thoughts, Akagi. A dark voice warned him. But Akagi thought nothing of it. He closed his eyes to keep dust from clouding them. Sunagakure's sun gently caressed his skin. Warming his still human flesh. Akagi had multiple scrolls upon his back. Scrolls just in case his intended mission came true. I have to protect this girl, an Akimichi, while she visits the village. Sounds like I will be spending a lot of time at a restaurant. His young voice rung of teenage years. Akagi's red hair blew with a furious anger, alongside his grey sweater and white shirt. Akagi wished that he could travel to foreign villages without having a persons head as a target. But with his parents gone, Akagi became nothing more than a tool. A puppet. And his village respected him for his commitment. But he lacked a true factor of life. His heart had froze. Funny. In a desert existed a man whose heart remained cold. But no one required, nor wanted his love. No one except him. But even then, Akagi felt an undying fear. What if his mastered died, what then? Akagi's mind began to wonder farther away. Until a silhouette appeared. "It's not that, Princess." Akagi bowed in her presence. He kept this position for a few minutes before rising. "I am just shocked is all." She was absolutely memorizing. When his seniors described her clan, a picture of obesity and fat branded itself in his head. Utter disgusting and slobbery. But the masterpiece in front of him said otherwise. Akagi thought he stood in an angels presence. That his eyes would melt. Even the sun's intense beaming paled in comparison. But Akagi snapped out of it. He had to. "It is nice to meet you. I am Akagi, Member of the Puppet Brigade and retiring ANBU. Please excuse my age. I will be your escort for today. Shall we enter?" Akagi asked politely. "We can go anywhere your heart desires. I am here to serve you. Any and all that Sunagakure offers is yours to grasp." Akagi kept up his smile. Very few knew of his appearance and actual face. But as an anbu and escort he needed to keep politeness. Scanning the male, Chieko gave off a soft smile. Someone who wasn’t intimidated by her, impressive, but lets see how far he could keep this up. She felt as if it was genuine, but then again, people were shinobi and shinobi were masters in the art of deception. She couldn’t be too cautious. “Well, I’m here on business, but of course we can toy around a bit…”, Chieko replied, winking towards Akagi with a smile accompanying it. “I’d love to go and see the best sight in Sunagakure. I expect that even the desert has some place that is absolutely mesmerizing as yourself”, she teased. Akagi, naturally, kept up the genuine act of confidence, something she adored. Without a seconds thought, he took a step towards the village, leading the way what many would say. Chieko was simply more than impressed. On her hands were gloves, gloves that held in her corrupted nature, that prevented others from feeling her wrath, her curse. She looked down, then quickly glanced back up, regaining her confidence. “So, I hope you have a place, something extraordinary. Somewhere as beautiful as the stars themselves!”, she cheered, twirling in a circle. For some reason, she thought that’d be cute. Guess she didn’t think hard enough. Wearing brown sandals, her flat shoes lost grip of the sand, and she went plummeting into the flowing, moving earth beneath her. Hitting the sand, particles flew around her, into places that no one except Chieko belonged. She cried out, “Come on! Really?”, she questioned, seemingly talking to someone who wasn’t there, some sort of an entity like figure. “You’d think Karma wouldn’t be such a jerk sometimes, you know? Mind helping me up?” she asked, extending her hand, but then quickly drawing it back, remembering that no one could touch her. Only her teammates could, but provided her gloves were being worn and even they had some resistance, influenced by it themselves. “Nevermind”, she quickly said. Placing her hands on the sand, sliding, but she eventually managed to grab something. Maybe a rock, something. She hoisted herself up, pushing off of the hard object lodged within the sand, standing up. Taking her hands, she patted herself down, allowing some of the sand to escape the exterior, but some of it was lodged inbetween tight places. It was annoying, but much to embarrassing to admit. “Um, lead the way please”, she quickly added, attempting to move pass the entire situation without having to admit anything. Compliments soared over his crimson hair. And his eyes did nothing to hide his lack of understanding. Open but empty disk of confusion. His life had been a story of solitude. Sunagakure shinobi were ordered to avoid speaking of his families massacre, as well as his true blood. He came to believe that people avoided him due to his relation to the Kazekage at the time, Gaara of the Sand. Brother to his father, Kankurō and his life partner, Shigeo Aizawa. A truly royal family indeed. People feared Akagi's presence or feigned friendship for some sort of reward. So Cheiko's compliments were nothing more than empty words. Akagi was a Shinobi after all. But he chuckled when she twirled and fell. Something about her made him smile. Maybe she resembled the wind which he loved oh so much. It's carefree and boundless nature. Able to go where he cannot. Forever existing and never changing. Or maybe... "Be careful, Lady Chieko." He offered to help but saw when she withdrew her hand. "I am sorry," Akagi bowed his head as if he disrespected her. "Someone of my stature should not touch a woman of your position. Please forgive me. My home is further within the village, I can take you by it, if you wish of course, and show you all that Sunagakure has to offer." Akagi rose with a smile. "Foreigner's are usually not accustomed to walking on our forever shifting ground. And I realize you should not walk." His hands formed a seal. A seal one would recognized for conjuring. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" A gust of wind revealed an exquisite floating carpet. An aged blood color with intricate golden patterns seen nowhere else on earth. Surely it could fit an entire family atop. And on the bottom a symbol for Kou was printed. Akagi grew up believing it was a gift from the Kou household, the royal family whom he heard much about. But in truth, this grand treasure was his birth right. He hopped aboard with an umbrella in hand. "Please forgive me. I am still learning to drive this thing. But I am capable of cruise control." The rug lowered so Chieko could step on easily. To which he would open his grand umbrella to protect her from sunagakure's extreme sunlight. "Travelling by air is also safer. Very few shinobi can actually fly. And it will get us to wherever you wish quicker than walking. Plus, the sands would probably be torture on your skin."